Fanfic of a Fanfic Drunk Raven
by pietoraven36
Summary: This like another chapter of the Russian Convit. A fanfic of a fanfic! Its like Raven got drunk the night before they were supposed to leave for H.I.V.E. Just for a laugh! One-shot!


**This is a peel off from the Russian Convit. If Raven had gotten drunk at a bar the night before they went to H.I.V.E. Enjoy! And please Review!**

7:30 pm

At a bar

There was live music playing loudly and the stage lights flashed in their direction every couple seconds.

The waitress came over to the table where Nero, Raven, Darkdoom, and the Furans sat together.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked with a smile. Her long silver earrings dangled and reflected the dim lighting above them.

"Yes…."Nero and the others ordered, but Raven seemed to be staring away.

"Do you want anything, Natalya?" Nero asked, nudging her under the table to get her attention. Raven turned.

"Oh…um...no thank you. Just water please."

The waitress looked at little surprised "Really? Are you sure? I mean it's a special tonight."

"Thanks, but I'm good." Raven replied.

"If you're sure. I'll bring an extra just in case." the woman turned away with a smile, leaving Raven with a slight scowl.

"You're going to try it." Darkdoom told her.

"No, I'm not." Raven said back.

"Really, Natalya. You don't know what you're missing." Anastasia smiled "Just try it once. If you don't like it, we won't ever bug you again."

"No!" Raven exclaimed.

"She's worried she _will_ like it." Darkdoom teased. "Max, tell her she's got to try it."

Nero shook his head with a slight smile.

"Pietor." Anastasia poked his arm and he turned his head back to the table.

"What?"

"Tell Natalya she needs to try a drink."

Pietor looked around again "No, she's smart. She wants to keep control of her actions."

"Ha." Raven said with a triumphant grin.

"Are you saying the rest of us aren't smart?" Anastasia queried her brother.

"Sure." Pietor replied.

"You are very helpful." Anastasia told him.

"Thank you."

A few seconds later, the waitress returned with a tray full of drinks. She set them down in front of everyone, then Raven's water and the spare drink.

"There you go. Enjoy." she pointed specifically at Raven, before grinning and walking over to another table.

"Now."Darkdoom clapped his hands "Take a sip."

"No."

"Oh leave her alone, Diablous." Nero said, with a small smile. He took a sip of his own drink and his friends folded his arms. Raven stuck out her tongue, before turning to look at the band on the stage.

Darkdoom quickly leaned forward and poured a long splash of his drink into Raven's water.

Nero gaped at him and seemed about ready to warn her, but Darkdoom made a pleading motion and mouthed "It's a tiny bit, she'll be fine."

Nero shook his head, but stayed silent. Neither Anastasia nor Pietor had seen the exchange and still sat quietly.

Raven grabbed her water and took a long drink, still gazing at the live music performance.

####

Pietor and Anastasia sat together at the bar, both taking a drink. The group had separated for the most part. Darkdoom and Nero went together and Raven had gone off on her own.

"So are _you_ stupid for drinking?" Anastasia asked teasingly.

"Nope." Pietor glanced at her "I do it smartly. I don't _get_ drunk."

"Well neither do I." Anastasia replied.

"I know it." Pietor said "I was just saying-"

Two arms slung around one of each their shoulders. Pietor and Anastasia glanced in between them.

"Hi, Pietor." Raven said, her face a mixture of excitement and laughter. She covered her mouth with both hands, eyes gleaming. A half-empty beer bottle hung between two fingers.

"Natalya?" Pietor turned the seat around and looked her up and down, eyes scowling.

Raven giggled from underneath her hands and pranced from toe to toe. Liquid sloshed out from the bottle onto the floor.

Anastasia watched with shock in her eyes. Pietor just stared, mouth open for a second. Amusement slowly grew in his sister's eyes.

"What have you done to yourself, Natalya." she laughed quietly. Raven opened her mouth wide hysterically, but no words came out.

She laughed and started to turn away. Pietor reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Gently Pietor, gently." Anastasia said, standing up as well.

Raven looked at his hand on her arm, a smile curling around her face. She looked up, eyes glowing and giggled again. Pietor rolled his eyes.

"Let's find Max." Anastasia said, turning.

####

Nero and Darkdoom clapped at the end of the song along with the rest of the crowd. It simmered down to a soft jazz song and Nero leaned back comfortably.

"You really should get out more." Darkdoom told him, stretching.

"Nah. Once in a while's good. Besides, who would watch the school?" Nero asked with a smile.

"Natalya more than capable if you wanted too." Darkdoom replied.

"Max." a hand tapped his shoulder and he turned. Anastasia stood with Raven and Pietor just behind her.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Nero asked, standing up.

"It's Natalya." she glanced back "I think she's had a bit too much."

Nero leaned a bit to see Raven. Now he could see how tight Pietor was holding her up. She smiled at him, eyes closing and hiccupped.

"Oh my gosh." Darkdoom got up and walked forward. Raven laughed breathily, jutting her chin out.

Nero put a hand over his mouth and Darkdoom laughed.

"OH…yeah." Anastasia sucked in a breath.

Nero shot Darkdoom a look and went over to Raven.

"Hi, Maxie." she lisped out.

"Hi." Nero grabbed her other arm.

Him and Pietor both pulled her toward the door.

"Where are we going?" Raven babbled, head flicking between them. The group ignored her until they were out to the parking lot.

"Hey!" Raven pulled herself away. She held up her new beer bottle and her vision flashed.

Nero caught her, inhaling sharply, as she fell sideways. Raven smiled up at him and made a kissing noise. He stood her back up. Darkdoom watched in fascination.

"Alright, let's take _that_." Nero took her drink and Raven gaped at him. She swung out and uncontrolled arm to hit him, but he ducked, barely avoiding a full on smack.

She spun of balance into Pietor and he heaved her back up.

"Hi, Pietor." she said, tilting her head back to see him.

"Let's go." Nero said, dropping the bottle in the garbage.

"Go go go!" Raven yelled, taking off down the street.

"Oh heavens." Pietor ran after her.

"Lucky they run the same speed." Anastasia said, shaking her head in amusement. "We would have never caught her."

Pietor darted in front of Raven and turned her around. He pushed her back, hands firmly on her shoulders.

They went over to the car.

"In between us." Nero said, with a nod at Pietor.

"Yep." the assassin grunted, getting Raven in the car and sitting next to her. Raven laid her head down on his shoulder, grinning. Pietor turned his head away.

"Diablous." he said "I blame you."

####

"Sit her down on the couch." Nero growled at Darkdoom, as they walked into the safe house.

"Yes, sir." Darkdoom muttered, taking Raven over. He pushed her down.

"I don't wanna si…si…sit down." Raven slurred.

There were footsteps down the stairs and Shelby, Laura, and Wing walked down.

"HI!" Raven called "What are you three doing here!"

They stared at her like she was insane. Nero shook his head and explained to them.

"She's _drunk_?" Shelby exclaimed. Darkdoom nodded.

"Hell yea."

Raven laughed at the strings hanging from the pillow and flipped them with her finger.

"Pietor's getting her something." Anastasia told Nero. "A sedative."

"Good." Nero nodded.

"You guys are _so_ boring." Shelby said "She could do the funniest things right now."

"No, Miss Trinity." Nero replied. Darkdoom winked at her.

Pietor came out from the kitchen, stirring a milky white drink. He took out the spoon and bent down in front of Raven.

"Natalya. Drink. This." he said. She nodded and he carefully gave it to her.

Raven tipped it and Pietor quickly grabbed it as some splashed on the floor.

"No!" he growled, snapping his fingers. Nero went and sat next to Raven, letting out a big breath.

"Alright." he took the drink and held it in her hand. The others watched, especially Shelby, who seemed to be intrigued.

"Drink it." Nero ordered. Raven nodded happily, trying to flip it.

"No, Natalya." he helped her bring it to her lips. "That's right."

Raven smiled at him sideways as she drank. Her face changed and she gagged.

"No, nope." Nero said "All of it. All the way. Goooood."

Once it was gone, Raven stuck out her stained white tongue.

"Yea, nasty?" Nero asked.

"Blah." Raven waved her tongue.

"Yea, gross. Don't drink so much." he nodded, copying her disgusted face "Didn't like that."

"It _was_ her first time with alcohol." Anastasia pointed out.

"That drink should help tomorrow." Pietor said.

Raven stood up and walked over to Anastasia.

"Alcohol?" she asked groggily "I don't drink."

"That's good." Anastasia replied.

"Ann….Ana….." Raven squinted "Who are you?"

Everyone chuckled and she looked around.

Anastasia smiled "Anastasia?"

"Oh." Raven grinned again "Hi."

"Hello." Anastasia dipped her head a bit.

"She is sooo drunk." Shelby said, nodding.

"Drunk." Raven flung her arms to one side. She started walking forward like a duck "Drunk, drunk, drunk, drunk, drunk, drunk."

Nero shook his head. "Natalya. Come sit down."

"Drunk. Drunk. Drunk." Raven shuffled over to him. Pietor pushed her down to the couch.

She grabbed his shirt. "Wait."

Pietor leaned forward "What?"

Raven put both hands on his face and kissed him full on the lips.

Pietor's eyes widened and he backed away, but Raven pulled herself up with him.

Nero and Anastasia hurried over, faces huge.

Pietor shoved her off and turned away, wiping off his lips again and again. Nero grabbed Raven and shook his head, slow and angry. She shrugged happily. Anastasia moved in front of them as Pietor glared at her murderously. His sister smiled at him and pushed him over to the stairs.

"Go, go!" she said cheerfully. He glared at her, but ran up the stairs.

"Go go go!" Raven yelled again, trying to run over. Nero yanked her back, a bit harder than he meant.

"Ow!" Raven squeaked, rubbing her wrist.

"Sorry." Nero apologized gruffly.

"Don't go up there, dear." Anastasia said "You'll die."

"Die. Death. Dying. Doom." Raven said lowly.

"Just wait until she crashes." Darkdoom said, grinning.

####

Raven slowly opened her eyes. The light was intensely bright and her head throbbed. She groaned and shakily tried to sit up, only making her head hurt worse.

"No, don't sit up." Pietor's gruff voice came. A blurry shape pushed her back down.

"She's waking up, Max." he called. There were brief footsteps.

"Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Nero smiled down at her. Raven blinked, trying to focus.

"What time is it?" she rasped.

"Almost eleven thirty."

Raven looked around without moving her head. "Why am I…on the couch?"

"I'll explain in a moment." Nero said, gripping her arms and gently sitting her up. Raven put her hands up and rubbed her temples.

"Here." Pietor handed her a red drink. Raven took it.

"What is it?" she asked croakily.

"If I tell you what's in it, you won't want to drink it, so don't ask." he replied. Raven slowly lifted it up and gulped it down. When it was half was gone, she stopped, gagging.

"All of it." Pietor growled.

"Are you joking?" Raven asked, covering her mouth "That's disgusting."

Pietor shrugged "Not my fault."

"It'll make you feel better later." Nero urged. Raven let out a breath and quickly drank the rest.

Darkdoom and the students came down the stairs.

"She's awake!" Darkdoom exclaimed. Raven groaned and he smiled in understanding.

"I'm confused." she said "What happened?"

"Let's just say you had a bit too much." Anastasia said from the kitchen. Raven looked up.

"What? No. I don't drink."

Pietor sniffed and joined his sister in the kitchen. Raven watched him.

"What's his problem?" she asked irritably.

"Let me tell you." Nero said, with a smile.

**Hope you likie! Just a fanfic of a fanfic. Thanks for reading! The box below is for thoughts! PLEASE review!**


End file.
